Spider-Man
History Early Life: 1947-1962 Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, New York to Richard and Mary Parker in 1947. His father, was Richard Parker, formerly Richard Wentworth, the vigilante known as the Spider active in the 1930s and 1940s. Richard joined SHIELD post war and became an agent alongside fellow agent and Future Wife May Parker. To cover up their involvement in SHIELD at around the time of Peter's Conception, SHIELD spread the lie that Peter was conceived one summer while Ben and Richard Parker visited the Hamptons and met May and Mary. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned by SHIELD(though they were stated as being CIA agents) to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the second Red Skull(Tadzio de Santis). The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had the plane they were on infiltrated by Hydra agents led by codename: The Finisher. This caused an airplane crash overseas. They were then framed for treason. An orphaned Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson Becoming Spider-Man While attending a class field trip to OSCORP Industries guided by Employee Gwen Stacy along with Mary Jane Watson and Kenny "Kong" McFarlane among others, the 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by an escaped spider that had been irradiated through OSCORP testing. The Spider then nearly bit Mary Jane Watson before it was crushed by Kenny McFarlane. This was observed by Norman Osborn and his team. Osborn then requested Peter be followed and the remains of the Spider be retrieved. OSCORP'S attempts to recreate the success were conducted on teenager Cindy Moon and possibly the elderly man codename: Ezekiel. Making his way home one day, Osborn ordered an attempt on Peter's life to test the results of the experiment. Peter was almost hit by a car; when Peter jumped out of the way, he discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls, spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. At school, Peter was forced into a fight with Flash Thompson and injured him. Flash's family sued. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with professional wrestler Joseph "Crusher" Hogan, Peter decided this would be a good way to both pay Flash's medical bills and test his powers. Wearing a mask to avoid potential embarrassment in case he lost the match, Peter easily defeated his opponent. The fight promoter refused to pay him, claiming he did not stay in the ring three minutes, as a result an enraged Peter refused to stop the promoter from being robbed, claiming it was not his problem. Later, TV producer Maxwell Shiffman, having observed the fight with Crusher Hogan and convinced him to go on television as an 'act.' The two arranged a deal in which Peter could be paid while remaining anonymously. Peter then designed a full costume and fabricating a fluid similar to a spider's web and wrist-mounted web-shooters, Peter first debuted stopping a crime on his school's campus. He then called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter's fame rose, but days later he returned home at night to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar entering the house. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured him only to discover he was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly, so he decided to become a superhero, remembering Ben Parker's words of "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". That same night, while out in costume, Peter encountered a rampaging Green Goblin. Norman Osborn had performed human trials on himself and partly transformed into a Goblin like creature, causing an explosion at OSCORP and stealing experimental weaponry including a Glider. Peter pulled both Otto Octavius and his friend Harry Osborn from the fire and then engaged the Goblin. The fight took them to the George Washington Bridge where finally the Goblin fell into the waters as the police arrived and opened fire. Peter went down and attempted to search for him but was forced to retreat after the Police fired on him. Norman Osborn would appear alive and well, having seemingly survived the Goblin attack at OSCORP. Taking on Great Responsibility Peter was faced with a lack of money with the death of his uncle. Peter decided to get a job to help his Aunt, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as a TV star, because of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the newspaper, the Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests started taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding his ability to earn money even as Spider-Man. Peter searched through the wanted ads, only to be rejected by all the employers. Not being able to use his super-powers as Spider Man infuriated Peter, and his fury only intensified after seeing his Aunt May selling her jewelry to try and earn some money. Peter Parker's teacher offered an assignment requiring one to dress up and be a superhero which divides the class. Peter defended his alter-ego which tipped Kong off that Peter is Spider-Man. To disprove this theory, Peter allowed Kong to push him over and become emotional; Kong is ridiculed for believing his theory. New girl Gwen Stacy earned a school suspension when she threatened Kong with a knife over his bullying of Peter. Meanwhile, Doctor Octavius, attached to his metal arms, violently escaped SHIELD custody after having forgotten what exactly happened prior to the incident at the laboratories. Octavius blamed Justin Hammer, whom he had worked for while spying on Osborn Industries. Elsewhere, Kraven the Hunter, a television reality show star, former poacher and current Bounty Hunter, promised to capture Spider-Man for his next show. Spider-Man attempts to clear his name of villainy by going to Justin Hammer’s nuclear power facility which is being attacked by Octavius. Despite stopping Octavius, Spider-Man is badly injured. Kraven the Hunter visited Peter’s school to track the webslinger’s scent. Later that night, Spider-Man approached Hammer informing him he was trying to save Hammer’s life. Hammer attempted to recruit Spider-Man but was turned down, however Spider-Man did follow Hammer’s limo to a press conference hosted by Octavius, now dubbed Doctor Octopus. Octavius throws the limo, nearly killing Hammer but Spider-Man saved him. Spider-Man managed to defeat Octavius and also protect the press from the fighting. Kraven arrived and attacked Spider-Man who simply knocked Kraven out with one punch Spider-Man himself is left shocked by this as he believed Kraven was a mutant or superhuman somehow as he had been seen wrestling Lions and Rhinos, and a such he had not held back his superhuman strength when he punched. Spider-Man gave a short interview before heading back to Queens. He arrived late and his aunt grounded him for being out too late and lying about his whereabouts. Meanwhile, back in SHIELD custody, Octavius figured out Peter Parker is Spider-Man after recovering from his amnesia. Jameson's own son, astronaut John Jameson was involved in an accident involving a space capsule reentry. Spider-Man broke into a military base and then hitched a ride on a small airplane, and boarded the capsule during re-entry. Spidey then used his webbing to slow the descent and save John Jameson's life. Although he had saved John, Spidey was still blamed by J.J. Jameson for the accident. J.J. claimed the incident was staged and Spidey had sabotaged the craft. This caused a falling out between Jonah and his son which likely resulted in Jonah's hatred for Spider-Man only strengthening. Later, trying to find a way to make some money, Peter decided to join the superhero team the Fantastic Four. Spidey intruded into the Baxter Building, battling the FF, as a way of showing them his power, but the team refused Spidey's entry after explaining to him that they did not get paid for their actions as they were a non profit organization and that they were a family, not an enterprise(Though there is at least one reality in which Spider-Man did join the Fantastic Four). The Daily Bugle Peter took a few photographs of Spider-Man to help Aunt May's financial woes. Peter showed the photographs to the Bugle's editor J. Jonah Jameson, who gave him the minimum pay for being a teenager. From the Bugle, Peter learned of a larger criminal organization led by Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin. He then found a criminal group called the Enforcers who also worked for the Kingpin. Spider-Man tracked and defeated the Enforcers which forces the enforcer Mr. Big to tell Spider-Man about Fisk's important gala the next night. The FBI interrupted and Spider-Man barely managed to escape. The next day, Mary Jane asked Peter on a Friday date. Peter moved it to Saturday instead. That Friday, Spider-Man went to Fisk's penthouse but tripped the alarm and was overpowered by Fisk. Spider-Man was then unmasked by Fisk who, realising Spider-Man was just a boy, threw Peter's unconscious form through a window but opted to keep Spider-Man's mask. Peter survived the fall but was badly injured, cancelling Mary-Jane's date, who became angered by this. Later, Fisk murdered Mr. Big after discovering he had sold him out to Spider-Man. Fisk pulled Spider-Man's mask over Mr. Big and crushed his skull. The body was discovered and the news report that Spider-Man was a murder suspect. Peter did his research first and discovered Kingpin kept recordings of most of his conversations. Spider-Man quickly invaded the penthouse again and bagged as many Tapes as possible. After a skirmish with the Enforcers, and Fisk, Spider-Man escaped victorious and gave the tapes (apart from his unmasking) to Ben Urich, a reporter for the Daily Bugle. The published story forced Fisk to leave the country. Fisk was replaced as Crime lord by Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, a metahuman known as Tombstone. While Spider-Man confronted him in order to intimidate him, Tombstone proved himself by quickly defeating the Webhead and Spider-man was forced to leave when police arrived. Peter then invited Mary Jane over and revealed his identity as Spider-Man to her, apologizing for how he has inadvertently treated her. The two then make up and kiss, beginning their dating. Peter discovered through the news that a Spider-Man impostor was turning the city against the real Spider-Man. When Peter discovered the impostor robbing a nearby bank, he arrived as Spider-Man but was shot at by police and wounded, who mistakenly believed he was the criminal. Spider-Man barely escaped arrest and collapsed in a deserted alleyway. He ringed Mary Jane where they changed him out of his Spider-Man costume and got him to a hospital. There he received overnight treatment and coupled with his accelerated healing factor, recovered in a few hours and flees. The next day at school, Peter got further medical attention from a SHIELD operative and discovered a SHIELD agent named Phil Coulson had replaced his school principal in order to keep an eye on him, having bribed the previous Principal with a massive government retirement plan. Meanwhile, in Atlanta, the impostor attempted to steal money from an armored vehicle but was interrupted by Captain Stacy who was killed protecting the public. Spider-Man attempted to get him to a hospital. Before dying, Stacy revealed to Spider-Man he knew his identity, and asked him to take care of Gwen. Gwen was distraught when she hears the news and blamed Spider-Man, despite Peter and Mary Jane saying it was an impostor. Aunt May allowed Gwen to stay at the Parker's after Gwen's mother refused to take her. Peter discovered the impostor was robbing another bank and went there as the real Spider-Man. He brutally beat the impostor, who as discovered to be a Russian criminal named the Chameleon, who was aided in recreating the Spider-Man's powers by special effects expert Quentin Beck. Spider-Man webbed him up for the authorities, leaving a note saying "Courtesy of the REAL Spider-Man." Aunt May confesses to a therapy visit that she loved George Stacy. The Stark Internship While at school, Mary Jane alerted Peter to an attack on the city by new villain, Rhino. Peter was distracted by Aunt May and an emotional Gwen Stacy. Eventually, Spider-Man arrived on the scene but Iron Man had defeated Rhino first. Iron Man expressed interest in getting to know Spider-Man, who had to leave and mentioned they could talk later. Stark discovered Parker's true identity and confronted him with the offer of a paid internship. Peter agreed. Peter's first major adventure involved the theft of several Chitauri weapons used by a gang of criminals including Herman Schultz, Aaron Davis, Phineas Mason and Adrian Toomes, who became the criminal known as the Vulture. Peter captured the Vulture with the aid of Ned Leeds, who became aware of his identity. This caused Peter's crush, Liz Toomes to leave. Peter was offered a place on the Avengers but turned it down. Stark would continue to provide a check in the mail. The Sandman Early in his career, Spider-Man fought villains such as the Tinkerer(one of the few members of the Toomes gang who was not captured) and the Sandman. Flint Marko was a criminal with ties to the same gang as the burglar who killed Uncle Ben. He fled the police into a testing facility and was seemingly killed in an experimental test which seemingly vaporized Marko's entire body, some days later once testing was done, Marko began to reform, now as a being made of Sand, becoming the Sandman. The Goblin Returns At school, Peter revealed to Mary Jane that his aunt has grounded him before they reunited with Harry Osborn, who has recovered from the OSCORP incident. Aunt May allowed a reluctant Peter to go to Harry's where he was confronted with the Green Goblin. The Goblin claimed Spider-Man was part of his legacy because he had created him, therefore Spider-Man will do what the Goblin desired otherwise Aunt May and Mary Jane die. A shaken Peter returned home but Gwen Stacey turned up needing a place to stay, which the Parkers allowed. At school the next day, Parker was covertly introduced to SHIELD Chief Nick Fury. Fury advised Peter to turn down the Goblin's offer and promised Peter they will capture the Goblin when he commits a crime. Grudgingly trusting them, Spider-Man confronted Norman, telling him he will never work for him. The Goblin captured Mary-Jane, dropping her off Manhattan Bridge. Spider-Man leaped after her, just managing to save her life. After ensuring Mary Jane is safely transported away, a rage-fuelled Spider-Man severely beat the Goblin but SHIELD gunships interrupted and the Goblin escaped. Fury praises Spider-Man for handling Goblin but warns Peter that he will be part of SHIELD when he turns 18. Spider-Man left to meet Mary-Jane. She expressed her fear of being romantically involved with Peter. The Green Goblin then began a series of attacks on crime lord " Tombstone" who had assumed control of the Kingpin's empire while he was gone, but quickly killed several rival crime lords to prove he was not simply a mere lackey. At one point Spider-Man followed the Goblin back to the OSCORP apartment, believing to have exposed him as Norman Osborn. He instead discovered Harry Osborn was the Goblin and Norman offered to get him help, making Spider-Man promise not to reveal Harry was the Goblin or Tombstone would have him killed. Green Goblin suddenly reappeared, manipulating events so that all the other crime bosses of New York were neutralized. After hearing Peter talk about wanting to help Liz's brother Mark after he began relapsing from his gambling addiction, partially due to his father being now in jail. Harry noted how easy it was for an addict to backslide and that only he could help himself. Mark, as it turns out, was also being manipulated by the Goblin, forcibly transformed into Molten Man and coerced into trying to kill Spider-Man. The Goblin admitted he did not want Spider-Man to realize that he was back. On the night of Midtown's performance of the Shakespeare play Midsummer's Night's Dream, somebody else dressed as the Goblin had kidnapped him, and he had only just managed to escape. He claimed to have not taken any Goblin Green in months, he had smashed the secret stash. Both Peter and Gwen advised Harry to go talk to Norman about the situation. Harry went to talk to Norman, and Peter showed up as Spider-Man, figuring that either one of them could actually be the Goblin, until the Goblin attacked their meeting, allowing Peter to see the supervillain and both Osborns at the same time. Norman suggested his assistant Donald Mencken must be the Goblin since he was the only other person who knew about the Goblin Green formula. But when Peter arrived at Mencken's apartment, the Goblin ambushed him with a gas attack. Harry, who had followed with Norman in a helicopter, dive-bombed the windows to save Spider-Man from an attack of poison gas. He continued to follow as the hero and villain fought throughout New York City, during which the Goblin was finally unmasked revealing him to be Norman. Harry became suspicious of the Norman sitting beside him and discovered that he is really Chameleon. The real Norman, in fact, had been the Green Goblin the entire time and merely found Harry passed out on Goblin Green and framed him, even twisting his ankle to provide the limp. The battle ended with Spider-Man apparently killing Norman, to Harry's horror. After Norman Osborn funeral, Harry blamed Spiderman for his father´s death. Against Doctor Doom Doctor Doom learned of Spider-Man's battle with the Fantastic Four and attempted to recruit him, proposing an alliance. Spider-Man refused and attempted to capture Doom, only to discover the Latverian Ruler was a Doombot. He was then confronted by others and was forced to retreat. One of the surviving Doombot's, heavily damaged followed Spider-Man back to Midtown High School and mistook Spider-Man Fan Flash Thompson while he was wearing a Spider-Man costume for the genuine article. Flash was captured until Spider-Man arrived to save him, destroying the final Doombot. Other Early Villains Spider-Man faced a series of new villains. This included Peter's teacher Dr.Curt Connors, who in experimenting with Lizard DNA in order to regrow his lost arm, accidentally transformed himself into a humanoid monstrous Lizard before being restored to normal. During a demonstration of the newly created Automaton, the Living Brain, which was tampered with and went on a rampage that was halted by Spider-Man. Peter then fought against the villains Electro, the Illusionist Mysterio, and the Mercenary Kraven the hunter once again. Doctor Otto Octavius gathered several of these villains, including the Sandman, The Vulture (by threatening his daughter), and the newer villains of Electro, Mysterio and Kraven. Octavius once more attempted to kill Spider-Man, believing him to have killed Norman Osborn, something Octavius wanted to do personally and which Spider-Man had prevented him from doing. To lure out the hero, he kidnapped Aunt May. Octavius, realizing the Villains could not work together without harming one another accidentally or purposefully, commanded the Villains to take turns fighting Spider-Man to leave him exhausted enough for one of them to finish off. Remarkably, through Willpower, Spider-Man was able to systematically defeat each villain, ending with Otto Octavius. Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Scorpion, and Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers, two foes sent to capture Spider-Man by J. Jonah Jameson. Aunt May's health got so bad that she suffered from a heart attack. Peter heard the news while he and the Human Torch were fighting the Green Goblin, and he was forced to flee in order to get to her quickly. However, this only convinced the public at-large that Spidey was a coward who had fled from a battle. Die-hard Spider-Man fans like Flash Thompson continued to support him, while J. Jonah Jameson ran editions in the Bugle claiming that he himself scared Spider-Man off. When Peter learned that his aunt's health had improved, he vowed to prove the world wrong about him. Vietnam In 1967, During this times as school was ending, Peter considered volunteering for Vietnam. He was surprised when Flash Thompson volunteered. Peter also discovered Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Fortunately Osborn was struck with amnesia during a battle. Still debating on whether of not to sign up for Vietnam, Peter talked with Captain America, who was going because he wanted to prevent people from dying, despite the government asking for him to become involved. This convinced Peter to do the right thing, and he placed an anonymous tip to the police that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Osborn, having amnesia allowed the Police to search the building, starting with Osborn's office. The Police brought with them Detectives trained in discovering hidden compartments and objects, expecting any evidence to be concealed. Osborn's Goblin Lair was not well hidden. He had secret labs commissioned which appeared on the OSCORP budget as money subtracted, and had chosen a large door sized mirror as a Hiding place. Norman Osborn was promptly arrested. Harry Osborn was also brought to trial but released upon the realization that he knew nothing despite the presence of the OZ "Goblin Green" formula in his system, though he would face the difficulty of running the company in the face of the Scandal and the eventual Trial, during which evidence provided by SHIELD, and discoveries of the OZ "Goblin Green" Drug in Norman's blood system sealed his guilt. Peter missed seeing Flash off to Vietnam and was berated by Gwen for this. Hollywood Aunt May left the house for a trip away while Gwen helped Peter pack for College. Peter discovered there will be an official Spider-Man movie coming out which angered Peter to the point of interrupting the film set where it was explained that Spider-Man's previous manager still held the rights and they were bought from him. He was however hired as a Stunt Man. Meanwhile, Dr. Octavius telepathically communicated with his metal arms and orchestrates a prison break-out. Octavius interrupted the film set to kill his ex-wife Rosalita who was a consultant on the film. Spider-Man fought Octavius, protecting the film crew. As they battled, Mary Jane came to the Parker house and met Gwen. However, she watched the news and witnessed Octavius beating Spider-Man. Mary Jane made her excuse. Gwen grew suspicious and discovered a spare Spider-Man outfit in Peter's basement while packing. Octavius knocked Spider-Man out, avoided SHIELD agents and tortured Spider-Man on a plane flying out of the country to avoid SHIELD. Spider-Man reigned unconsciousness to brutally attack Octavius when they landed in Brazil. Leaving him to SHIELD, Spider-Man stowed away on a plane back to America but when he arrived back home, Gwen confronted him with a gun about him being Spider-Man and killing her father. However the sound of Aunt May returning caused Gwen to be distracted for a moment and Peter grabbed the gun away and covered her mouth. Peter managed to convince Gwen that he did not kill her father but she ran off. Peter barely managed to change in time to meet Aunt May. Peter and Mary Jane met with Gwen. Gwen confessed she was not actually going to shoot and Peter admits he knew that because his Spdier-Sense didn't go off. Gwen fully accepted Peter was not responsible for her father's death and agreed to keep his Spider-Man identity a secret. Octavius was sent back to SHIELD headquarters where Nick Fury burned a highly sedated Octavius's metal arms in front of him. Aunt May confessed to her therapist that she is beginning to hate Spider-Man because bad things happen to those she knows when he is involved. Peter finally graduated. A Hero in the University Peter graduated from high school as valedictorian and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship. while there he met the Teenagers Bobby Drake and Angelica Jones. When an Empire State University student manifested mutant powers, Spider-Man attempted to subdue the Mutant when X-Men Iceman and Firestar arrived. The battle knocked both the mutant and Spider-Man out and they were taken to the X-Mansion by the X-men. He discovers that Bobby and Anjelica are Iceman and Firestar. The three formed a short lived Superhero team, with the X-men even setting up technology equipment in an apartment building the three were living in. Spider-Man's adventures at this time became more extraordinary in nature, including fighting Kraven the Hunter in the Savage Land, Willie Lumpkin receiving cosmic powers that turned him into a god manipulated briefly by Doctor Doom, A former Nazi Scientist transferring his mind into a sentient Bee Swarm, A digital foe named Video Man, Magneto holding a prison hostage. Spider-Man continued to get bad press and his alter-ego Peter was isolated at school. Despite defeating Rhino, Spider-Man was blamed for interrupting the United States Army, which was going to apprehend the villain. Elsewhere, Kitty Pryde of the X-Men was also feeling lonely and talked to Jean Grey about meeting another boyfriend after her break-up with Bobby, otherwise known as Ice Man. Jean read her mind and learned Kitty was contemplating ringing up Peter. Jean advised against it but Kitty did so and the two awkwardly arranged to meet up after Peter ws finished at school. There they talk about their break-ups with Peter saying he did not feel safe with a girlfriend because she would be vulnerable to danger. Kitty stated that a potential girlfriend with superpowers could look after herself but phased through a wall after realising how forward she sounded. She came back when Peter was about to leave. He agreed with her as the Blackbird jet came to pick Kitty up. They both admitted they like one another and share a kiss. After Kitty was picked up and they exchanged phone numbers. Peter rushed home and found Kitty had already called. The Green Goblin escaped from Prison and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him. In a furious battle, the villain lost all memories of his time as a supervillain and was once more arrested. During that time, Spider-Man fought the Shocker. At this time Peter was interested in Gwen, so Mary Jane started dating Harry. After finding an old newspaper clipping that identifies that his parents were traitors to their country in his aunt’s house, Peter decided to learn the full story, traveling to Algeria with the Fantastic Four's aid. He learned that his parents were supposedly spies who worked for the Red Skull and he came across their ID badges for the Skull's organization. Spider-Man also stumbled upon the second Red Skull and his men. In the aftermath, he finds that his father's CIA identification card, proving to Peter that his parents were secret government operatives. With evidence to clear his parents' names, Peter returns to the States. Weeks later. Peter started wondering if he may be better off not being Spider-Man. Crime rose and as the Kingpin reappeared in New York, and abducted J. J. Jameson. Peter returned to his heroic identity. A mystical artifact called the Tablet of Life and Time exhibited in ESU was stolen by the Kingpin; the Tablet passed over many people who tried to get it, including Spider-Man, Shocker (who was working for Kingpin) and the Maggia crime family. Finally the Tablet got to the Maggia boss, Silvermane, who with the aid of scientists, was able to create a powerful rejuvenation serum from it. Silvermane drank it and became a young man again. But the serum made Silvermane regress beyond birth. In University, Harry became addicted to LSD, and Peter, along with Gwen and Mary Jane, took care of him. This familial stress caused Norman Osborn's Green Goblin persona to return, and he once again battled Spider-Man. During the battle Norman was exposed to his son's declining condition in the hospital. This severed the control of the Green Goblin persona over Norman and caused Norman to have amnesia again. With his secret identity making his life impossible, Peter tried to give up being Spider-Man and created a cure for his powers that instead made him grow four extra arms. With the help of Curt Connors he found a cure, fighting Morbius the Living Vampire alongside the hunter Blade and being hunted by the Punisher in the process. As Kitty is dating Peter in public, she wears the new costume to protect him from people who could make assumptions if she was to partner with Spider-Man in battle. Peter returned home to find Aunt May about to go on a date. Meanwhile, Kitty returned home to the X-Mansion where fake versions of the X-Men incapacitate her. Spider-Man saw the X-Men's jet, Blackbird on auto-pilot so he went inside where he is led to the X-Mansion. There, he is incapacitated by a fake version of Kitty. It turned out to be part of a game show hosted by the interdemensional being Mojo. He restrained the X-Men and Spider-Man on a jet and dropped them off on the island of Krakoa where a live television program film began were Mutants are hunted, among the hunters is Deadpool. Spider-Man regroups with the X-Men and they battle Deadpool and the others. Xavier is subdued and restrained in a studio, forced to watch his students battle. Eventually the X-Men and Spiderman defeated Deadpool and the others and released Professor Xavier from captivity. They stole a jet and returned home. Late in the night, Peter and Kitty went to Peter's house with Peter preparing to reveal to Aunt May that he is Spider-Man. However, May reveals on an answer machine that she decided to stay with her date, Miles Warren, for the night. Aunt May eventually broke up with Warren, instead falling for the now seemingly reformed Dr. Otto Octavius. Peter's love life took a difficult turn after TV footage of Spider-Man and Kitty on Krakoa Island resulted in Peter and Kitty unable to see one another in public. Kitty attempted to get Peter to go public with his dual identity, but Peter refused, putting the relationship under strain. Norman Osborn's alter-ego resurfaced again and the Green Goblin kidnapped Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man found them at the George Washington Bridge, where they fought and Gwen fell from the bridge. She died when Spider-Man reached her with a web-line, breaking her neck. The Goblin escaped. A furious Peter searched, found and battled him again. In this battle Norman was impaled with his own Goblin Glider, apparently killing himself. Peter was extremely distraught over the death of Gwen, possibly even more so than when Uncle Ben died. An equally traumatized Mary Jane tried to comfort Peter after Gwen's death; she was initially brushed off, but they eventually got closer. After being accused of the death of both Stacys, and attending Gwen's funeral as Peter, Spider-Man was confronted by heroes such as Luke Cage and the Punisher. Later, Harry, who had discerned Spider-Man's identity and wanted revenge for his father's death, took the Green Goblin mantle and kidnapped Flash Thompson, Mary Jane and Aunt May in an attempt to lure him out and kill him. Spider-Man managed to find him at his father's old home and defeated him, leaving him to the authorities. Harry was sent to an asylum. Infinity War In 1972, Peter Parker was one of the heroes, along with Iron Man, Dr. Strange, Bruce Banner and Wong to confront a spaceship in New York which took off with most of the heroes onboard, including Spider-Man. these heroes would fail to prevent Thanos from obtaining the Infinity Stones and wiping out half the Universe, including Peter Parker and Aunt May. Return Peter and May returned when the snap was undone 5 years later in 1977, though Peter would witness the death of Tony Stark. Peter later had to go on a work trip with Robbie Robertson, and he and Mary Jane said goodbye at the airport. After returning from the trip to France, Peter found an alive Gwen Stacy, but could not bear to rekindle their relationship because of his kiss with MJ. With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man found out that this Gwen was a clone created by the Jackal, who was revealed to be Peter's professor, Miles Warren. After kidnapping Leeds and Spider-Man, Warren explained to the hero that he used a blood sample from Gwen to clone her. Harry Osborn as the "Black Goblin" appeared and exposed that Miles was hired to clone Norman Osborn by Harry, and also that Miles had cloned Peter, under Norman's orders as he wanted to raise his own Peter like a son. This enraged Harry and he fled, disavowing his father's legacy and attempting destroy the clones in an explosion. The Gwen Stacy clone begged Peter to save the clones, but he was only to save his own clone as his Superhuman durability allowed him to survive the blast. The Jackal claimed that the Gwen in the tube was the original Gwen Stacy and the one who died was a clone as well. Gwen's clone made Jackal realize everything was wrong, so he freed Ned before the bomb exploded, apparently killing the Jackal, leaving it unclear if he was lying about Gwen's identity. The clones of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, assuming the identities of Ben and Helen Reilly respectively, left New York. Unsure whether he was the real Peter Parker or the clone, Peter had Curt Connors run tests on him. However, he never checked the results, being convinced by his emotions for Mary Jane that he must be the original. A New Appreciation for Life Peter had to leave Betty Brant's engagement party to defeat the Shocker, causing friction between him and Mary Jane. Peter served as best man at Ned Leeds's and Betty Brant's wedding. Peter proposed marriage to Mary Jane, but she did not accept, making their relationship falter. Spencer Smythe, the creator of the Spider-Slayers, died from an illness after trying to kill Spider-Man and Jameson, the men he blamed for ruining his life. Having bought a formidable defence team, Fisk manages to avert the murder charge placed on him previously and returned to New York. In a bid to destroy Spider-Man, who continued meddling in his plans, he financially supported his friend Sam Bullit, who campaigned for District Attorney on an anti-Spider-Man platform. J. Jonah Jameson, editor of the Daily Bugle, emphatically supported Bullit and stepped up the paper's negative Spider-Man coverage. Peter was fired at the Bugle for speaking out against this change of strategy. Ben Urich, reporter at the Bugle, questioned Bullit about his campaign and quizzed Bullit on his close links to Fisk. Bullit threatened Urich and smashed the tape recorder. However, Urich had a second recorder and informed Jameson and Robertson about Bullit's conduct. Aunt May then angrily rebuked Jameson over the phone regarding Peter's unfair dismissal. These situations inspired Jameson to turn his coverage against Bullit and print Urich's story and run an editorial highlighting Bullit's link to crime. However, the Enforcers confronted Jameson that night and attempted to force him to print a retraction but Spider-Man intervened and defeated two Enforcers, saving Jameson. Later that night, Peter walked back home and saw Jameson on the doorstep. The editor explained he had unresolved grief following his wife's murderer by a masked man. His wife was an astronaut and he believed people like her are heroes. He gave Peter his job back. The Black Cat stole a mysterious tablet but was almost apprehended by Spider-Man. She subdued the webslinger but piqued his interest. At the Parker household, Mary Jane and Peter discussed their future but Mary Jane's father Craig confronted the couple about Mary Jane's diary which alludes to when the Goblin threw Mary Jane off the bridge. Peter was unable to give an answer and is consequently banned from seeing a grounded Mary Jane. The two later formed the lie that Mary Jane attempted suicide and Peter stopped her. Meanwhile, Mr. Dini arranged for Elektra to track down the missing tablet, property of Wilson Fisk. Peter then discovered an ad from the Black Cat asking Spider-Man to meet her on a rooftop, which he duly does. There Elektra attacks the duo. During their battle, the Black Cat revealed she "is not like her father". Elektra disposed of Spider-Man who managed to get back to the rooftop but discovers both ladies are gone. Meanwhile, Aunt May was woken by Mary Jane's mother who is in panic because Mary Jane has run from home. Peter deduced Mary Jane was at an old warehouse she stayed after the Goblin attack. Peter consoled her regarding her frustration with her psychologically abusive father. Spider-Man tracked down the Black Cat to her apartment, discovering her father was a famed thief arrested and killed under Fisk's orders. Spider-Man distracted Fisk and Elektra from Black Cat so she can dispose of the tablet. Elektra stabbed the Black Cat who fell off the rooftop. Spider-Man cannot find her body. Later that night, Fisk is at home by his wife's hospital bed, vowing to find a way to cure her of her unknown illness. Warriors Hammerhead moved in on Wilson Fisk's criminal empire as Fisk contended with a looming federal prosecution case. Hammerhead hired the Enforcers and blew up an old Fisk safe-house. Spider-Man visited the crime scene and battled Moon Knight who believed Spider-Man was a criminal. Spider-Man escaped and went to confront Fisk who had hired Elektra as a bodyguard. Fisk informed Spider-Man of Hammerhead's rise and advised Spider-Man to stop him. Spider-Man went to Captain Jean De Wolfe who reluctantly agreed Hammerhead was the bigger threat. In Chinatown, Hammerhead and his goons attacked martial artists Shang-Chi and Iron Fist. Spider-Man and Black Cat intervened but escaped when Hammerhead threw a grenade at them. The Black Cat revealed she did not die during the "Cat and Kings" storyline and attempted to kiss Spider-Man, who nervously made his excuses and left. Fisk murdered his Number Two Mr. Dini and promoted the Killer Bullseye. The next day, Mary Jane asked Peter if they are still friends which Peter confirmed but they get into another argument ending with Mary Jane saying that the Spider-Man identity is becoming more important than Peter's. Spider-Man met Black Cat who went to Hammerhead's residence where they also met Elektra, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Iron Fist, the Enforcers and Hammerhead. Hammerhead managed to hire Elektra from Kingpin and the Black Cat to his side and they battled the others. Spider-Man was caught in the middle but webbed everybody up and called Captain Wolfe. Everyone cut through the webbing and Elektra defeated Spider-Man and Hammerhead, throwing them from the window. She stabbed the Moon Knight before the Black Cat attacked her. Elektra was defeated when Moon Knight stabbed her. The Black Cat admitted she was wrong to changed sides and made it up to Spider-Man. She pinned him up to a wall and began to seduce him. Saying she will unmask him and kiss him. The Black Cat unmasked him and realized she did not find him attractive as Peter Parker and ran away. Captain De Wolfe was revealed to be on Fisk's payroll and she informed him that the Moon Knight was in a coma and Elektra temporarily defected to Hammerhead's side. Peter returned home late again and Aunt May ordered him to stop skipping classes or she would kick him out. The Moon Knight recovered from his coma and escaped from police custody which panicked police captain Jean De Wolfe, a corrupt official working for Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Spider-Man defeated the Shocker and took him to the police station after a lawyer advises Spider-Man to do so in order to make criminal charges stick. At the station, Spider-Man met De Wolfe who talked to him in private, tipping Spider-Man off to the whereabouts of a thug named the Kangaroo who was trying to get criminal territory. Spider-Man reluctantly accepts after De Wolfe claimed she was powerless to act until they know he is committing a heinous crime. De Wolfe contacted Fisk to let him know she has Spider-Man's trust. That day, Spider-Man arrived to subdue Kangaroo but the Daredevil was there first. Daredevil knew the Kangaroo's whereabouts because he represented the Kangaroo as his lawyer, Matt Murdoch. Spider-Man saved Daredevil from the thugs. The two narrowly escaped a rocket fired by the Punisher, who escaped out of jail after discovering the Kangaroo's location. Spider-Man battled the Punisher and the Moon Knight who also arrived to continue his idealist crimefighting campaign. Kangaroo began to escape but Daredevil defeated him. The police arrived and De Wolfe commended Spider-Man on stopping Kangaroo until she is murdered by the Punisher. Angry, Spider-Man brutally beat the Punisher, who claimed De Wolfe was corrupt. Daredevil confirmed the Punisher was telling the truth, revealing to Spider-Man that she worked for Fisk, which angered Spider-Man even more. That night, Daredevil met with Moon Knight and confided that he wants Fisk dead too. Daredevil revealed he was planning to put a team of like-minded individuals together to bring down Fisk. Mary Jane urged Peter to patch things up with Kitty. Peter apologised to Kitty but she called Peter her worst mistake. Spider-Man met Daredevil, Shang-Chi, Moon Knight, Doctor Strange and Iron Fist on a rooftop and agreed to be part of the "Knights" group but stressed they should not kill Kingpin but ruin him legitimately. Moon Knight created the Ronin persona and posed as Fisk's bodyguard. This persona became dominant and attacked Spider-Man, incapacitating Kitty and knocking out Spider-Man, taking him to Fisk. Fisk conceded Spider-Man is only kept alive because Fisk owed Spider-Man's licensing rights. Fisk lied that Daredevil worked for him and beat Ronin to the brink of death, knowing he is Moon Knight. Spider-Man interrupted a Knights meeting and accused Daredevil of being an informer. However, Daredevil refuted this. Iron Fist is used to distract Fisk at a later meeting. When Fisk realized this, he ran to Vanessa's room, only to find an enraged Daredevil, holding the comatose Vanessa by her neck, threatening to snap her neck in revenge for what Fisk had done to him. Spider-Man arrived in time, and pleaded and persuaded Daredevil to spare Vanessa's life. Daredevil argued that if he doesn't, Fisk will kill the people he cares for, and that it's the only thing that will get Fisk to stand down. Spider-Man agreed, but convinced him not to kill Vanessa, as she is innocent. Daredevil finally relented, but wanted Fisk to give up and confess his crimes. Spider-Man, however, reasoned that Fisk won't do that, as he would manipulate the law to avoid imprisonment. So Daredevil forced him to take Vanessa and leave the country, permanently. However, Fisk was unwilling to admit defeat and ordered the heroes' deaths. While attempting to assassinate Moon Knight, Fisk's men seemingly succeed, but Ronin managed to survive through his alter-egos and hands himself in, confessing Fisk ordered the hit. As a result, Fisk is finally brought to justice and arrested. The Alien Costume Saga Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the powerful Beyonder to fight in his "Secret Wars." When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on the Beyonder's planet to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume, perhaps based on that of the newly appeared Spider-Woman. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, but left it behind on Battleworld after the heroes were all killed and magically resurrected, Spider-Man seemingly without the Black Suit. Once the Secret Wars came to an end, Peter returned to Earth along with the other abducted superhumans. However, a Space Shuttle piloted by John Jameson returned with the Black Suit, which had sought to reunite with Peter Parker. The Suit was found and studied at a University, with a research team that included Peter's old childhood firmed Eddie Brock, with whom he reunited and who took a job a the Daily Bugle. The Symbiote latched onto Spider-Man when he was attempting to prevent its theft by the Black Cat. At this time, The Chameleon was oince more attempting to impersonate Spider-Man, resulting in a Black Suit Spider-Man fighting an imposter in the classic costume. Peter would continue to use the black suit. He eventually noticed the costume behaved strangely, so he sought help from the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic, who discovered the suit was a living organism. He helped remove the costume by force, and kept it at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in captivity. The symbiote would later escape and go after Peter, cultivating in a showdown at a Cathedral when Peter discovered sound had an effect on the suit. The suit continued to plague the life of Parker again and ultimately merging with Eddie Brock, creating Venom. In a climatic fight, Spider-Man defeated this new foe and separated the Symbiote from Eddie albeit briefly. Improving Life As Spider-Man, Parker met and fought alongside nearly every hero in Manhattan, if not the world. Although he fought alongside the Avengers many times, he was not an official member. Parker helped them stop an invasion and subsequent breakout of the energy research and villain internment facility. Spider-Man was deemed, however, to disrupt the team's cohesiveness (perhaps due to either his loner nature, lack of experience, or annoying sense of humor), and was denied membership. Later, however, Spider-Man met the international mercenary Silver Sable, often working on her behalf. Sometime after Venom's defeat, Peter and Mary Jane married. Eventually, however, the Parkers had to move into a room in Aunt May's house due to financial problems. At this time, Spider-Man once again allied with the Avengers. An increasingly unnerved Spider-Man, unaccustomed to dealing with cosmic-scale menaces, was told again that Spider-Man might not be suited for Avengers membership, although later he was inducted into their number on a provisional basis. Parker later returned to his studies and postgraduate work as a lab assistant at Empire State University. During this time, Parker was briefly endowed with the powers of Captain Universe and the Enigma Force, in order to stop a series of robots, including the mutant-killing Tri-Sentinel. Once the menace was defeated, the extra powers he gained left him. Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven the Hunter's remaining sanity was destroyed. He hatched a scheme to finally defeat Spider-Man. While Spider-Man swung around the city, Kraven hit him with a tranquilizer dart. Spider-Man started hallucinating and Kraven knocked him down and captured him in a net. He shot Spider-Man with a rifle, apparently killing him. In reality his drugs kept him completely immobile, so that Kraven could bury him alive. Kraven then donned a copy of Spider-Man's costume, calling himself "The Spider," he tried to become a better Spider-Man than Peter. He ended up brutally attacking and beating criminals, ultimately sending fifteen men to the hospital and killing one. After two weeks, Kraven’s drug eventually wore off and Spider-Man emerged from his grave. He learned from a newspaper that someone has been impersonating him for two weeks. He reunited with Mary Jane at their apartment before going to confront Kraven. However, he refused to fight, saying that by "killing" and impersonating him, he had proven his superiority. Having finished his greatest hunt, Kraven left a confession saying the he impersonated Spider-Man for the past two weeks and then committed suicide with a hunting rifle. The Final Battle Aunt May suffered a debilitating heart attack, when going to the hospital, Peter encountered his clone, who had survived an assumed the identity of Ben Reilly. Reilly created a similar spider-costume, dubbed the Scarlet Spider by the Daily Bugle. The Heart Attack convinced Aunt May to devote what time she had left to helping the community at the Martin Li ran F.E.A.S.T. Shelter. Reilly began helping Spider-Man in his adventures. Peter began to consider retirement with another Spider-Man present. Parker began working with a reformed Dr.Otto Octavius. Octavius revealed he is dying and will lose control of his body. A New Foe appears in town, Mr.Negative and the Demons, who utilized a deadly gas called Devil's Breath. The criminal activities resulted in a Mercenary group led by Sable International being called in. Mary Jane Watson meanwhile has become a reporter. Watson and Peter discover Li is Mr.Negative and send him to be imprisoned in the Raft. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Americans Category:Composite Characters